A Dark and Stormy Night
by MarielleAine
Summary: I wrote this a while ago but I never put it up, it's just a fluffy Takari.


A Dark and Stormy Night

~Sarimi Evolity

"Come on, **_Hi_**kari! This is serious stuff!" TK said to his friend, waving a finger at her. 

Kari giggled and put a hand over her mouth.

"Now, where did you put them?" TK asked, seriously.

Kari giggled again and then put the most serious face she could, although she would smile on accident every few seconds.

"Where did I put what?" 

"You know very well. Where did you put my keys?" 

She just smiled and shrugged innocently.

"I know this is a big joke to you, but you've got to take me seriously." 

"But I'm just doing my job, playing tricks on the new teacher!" she grinned. 

TK felt like melting when she smiled, to him she was the most radiant thing he had ever laid eyes upon.

"How did I get pulled into doing this?" he groaned, although he was really enjoying this little charade.

"You're doing me a favor, remember? Mom and Dad are visiting Tai in college, Sora and Matt are with Tai, Mimi is shopping, Izzy and Yolei are on a date, Cody isn't old enough, Ken is at a soccer game, Joe is at college… am I leaving anyone out? Hmmm, no. Anyway, you may only have had your license for a few months but someone's got to teach me about a car! I know you can't take me driving because you would have to be…. 21 I think. You can drive though, and teach my about the car, but I will not miss my lesson this week because my parents aren't here."

"Then you've got to take me seriously, Kari!" TK cried.

"I am, TK, I am… I'm just having a little fun with you first." 

"Ok, so where are my keys?"

Kari popped open the glove compartment and dropped TK's key into the palm of his hand.

"Ok," TK said, putting the keys in the ignition and turning on the radio.

"This," He began, "Is a steering wheel."

Kari just looked from him to the steering wheel and then broke out into an uncontrollable laughter. Soon both teens were gasping for breath as they laughed. 

TK turned to Kari. "Can you tell I've never done this before?"

Kari stifled her laughter and sighed. " Maybe we ought to just go for a drive since you obviously have no idea what you're doing. I'll just…" she thought for a moment. "watch what you do?"

"Uh, sure." TK said, turning the key. "Where to, miss?"

"Ahhhh…hmm… I don't care." She shrugged.

TK pondered for a moment. "I wonder… if we went straight on this road… how long it would take to get out of Odaiba."

"But what if there's a fork in the road?"

"Phsaw, what do I need a fork for?"

Kari punched him lightly in the shoulder. "**How **did you get a license?" 

"I'm just kidding!" he cried and then muttered to himself. "No need to get violent."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. So, what do we do if there's a fork?"

"We can… Do you have a quarter?" 

Kari raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"We can flip to see where we go."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan! Let's start out on our voyage through town."

The two drove for an hour when it started getting dark. With the dark came a light rain. Before they got to the end of the town they were in a full-out storm. TK decided it was best that they turn around. They were halfway home when Kari felt something like a bump, which made her lurch a little.

"TK, did you feel that?" 

"I didn't feel anything, but I heard something. I better pull over." And he did exactly that. When he was about to get out of the car to see what was wrong Kari stopped him.

"TK, what if you get hit by lightening?"

TK chuckled a little. "Come on Kari, what are the chances?"

"TK, it could happen! I don't want you to get hurt."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"Well… I don't know… I guess we should stay here."

"Your parents will be back soon and they will think that I kidnapped you or got you drunk or something!"

"Calm down, TK. I have a cell phone, we can get someone to come help us."

"And your willing to risk having them be struck by lightening?"

Kari shoved him and took out her cell phone. After several attempts she let out a frustrated moan.

"The storm won't let me call anyone!"

"Kari, if you just let me get out and see if there even is a problem…"

"No," she cut in, "I don't want you to get struck by lightening!"

"Kari, I won't…"

Again she interrupted. "No, and that's final."

TK leaned back, closing his eyes and sighing.

"You're lucky this isn't a school night." He said.

"This is just some luck, huh?" she said.

"If you'd just…"

"No, no, no! We have already resolved that problem." Kari said, looking out the window. Lightening struck not far away. Kari gasped a little and grabbed TK's arm, which, out of habit whenever anyone touched his upper arm, he flexed. Kari flushed and her heart plummeted. She'd always had these feelings for TK, ever since they were eight. It started out as a little crush and over the years blossomed into love. She cared so deeply for him, and this is why she did not share those feelings. She never wanted to lose him; if he found out she wouldn't know what to do. She felt that he would probably turn and run the other way. Slowly she came out of her trance, TK saying something to reassure her, like: "A car is the safest place to be while it's lightening because of the rubber on the tires."

She shook her head. "I know, I'm just being silly."

TK gave her a strange look and then let is pass, he leaned back again, closing his eyes.

"Are you just going to sleep?" 

He nodded his head.

Kari turned back to the front window, they sat there for a few minutes in the dark, and all was silent except for the sound of the radio playing softly. Lightening struck again, causing Kari to jump. TK lifted his head and looked at her. He held out his arms and then spoke in a baby voice.

"Come here, I keep you safe."

Kari raised an eyebrow and didn't move.

"What? I not a good comfort?"

"It's just an awkward position, just think what that could do to my back!" she joked.

TK rolled his eyes and stepped over the seat into the back, then he motioned for her to come.

Still using the baby voice he said: "Kawi, come Kawi. Come let TK comfort you. TK scared too."

"Ok, as long as TK stops using that annoying baby voice."

TK nodded and Kari stepped over the seat as well. TK held out his arms again and Kari let him wrap them around her, she leaned her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast, and she smirked a little. In a few minutes she was asleep herself. 

TK looked down at her breathing softly; she looked like an angel. She had grown her hair out the past year and it was now about an inch below her shoulders. It was back in a barrette and had been curled; she always tried to look her best. She wore a purple sweater and khaki flares. The radio was still playing; Kari had chosen the last station. It played "The way you look tonight". TK fell asleep smelling Kari's vanilla scented hair and pondering the irony of the song that was now playing. 

The sun was rising when the Kari woke up. It was raining lightly; the storm had passed. Kari had her legs spread over the seats with her head resting on TK's chest; he was still sleeping like a baby. Kari jerked, realizing what time it was. TK flinched, but continued in his dreamland. Her parents had gotten home about 7 hours ago; they must have been wondering where she was. She turned and watched TK sleep, forgetting her problems for the moment. Slowly she took his arms off of her and sat up. He was a log; he just wouldn't wake up. Kari reached out and traced his jaw line with her pointer finger and sighed.

"You'll never know, but I love you." She whispered.

TK's eyes shot open and Kari jumped back.

"What." He said. It wasn't even a question; it was a word just lingering in the air.

Tears began to brim Kari's eyes, she tried to get out of the car but it was child-locked. Where would she go anyway? She was stuck here; she had to face this. The only thing that escaped her lips were two small words. "Oh no…"

TK sat up and took her by her wrists. "Kari, what did you say?"

Kari panicked. "I didn't say anything, you were dreaming."

TK furrowed his brow. "Did you say… that you love me?" 

Kari dropped her head, but nodded.

TK pulled her into an embrace, which was the last thing that she had expected.

He whispered softly into her ear. "I love you, Kari. I've always loved you… Kari. Only you, Kari!"

Kari pulled back and wiped her eyes, she just looked up at TK. TK reached out and pulled her chin back to him. She looked up into his eyes once before they shared their first kiss in TK's car, on the side of the road headed back through Odaiba. When they broke they began laughing. They both got out of the car, Kari returned to the passengers seat in the front while TK checked out the wheels.

When TK got back in the car he was laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Kari asked.

"There was nothing wrong!"

Soon both were laughing, huddled over with their hands over their mouths.

Some would say fate had a hand in bringing them together, I… wouldn't disagree. 

:D The End!


End file.
